Kingdom Hearts the Nightmare Saga
by grimlock987
Summary: Set 1 year after Kingdom Hearts III Sora has defeated Xehanort, but now a new enemy threatens to plunge the worlds into shadow and the only hope lies in a boy. this is his story. rate T for language and violence. Note: I own nothing except some OCs and weapons. All rights go to the owners (Discontinued)
1. Prologue

I still remember the day I met that stranger. I was living on the streets, abounded by my mother just 2 months earlier I had resorted to pickpocket people who passed by me to survive. That was what I was doing when I first saw him. He was about 6 or 7 feet tall, had an elegant cane and a hat over his face. I learned earlier that the rich were the perfect targets for pickpocketing, so I ever so sneakily snuck up to him and slip my hand in his pocket, grabbed something, and fled to safety. After I got to my safe place, I got a good look at my loot. It was a crystal, the type you would wear around your neck or rubbish to me because it wouldn't help me, a street rat. I was about to throw it into a storm drain when it started to glow dimly. This caused me to get a closer look at it. As I examined it I didn't noticed that someone had snuck up behind until I felt him put his hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw that the stranger had followed me to my place. "I'm sorry," I said, fearing for my life, "I didn't mean to." "It's okay," he said, "in fact I am going to make a deal with you." "What do you mean?" I asked, really confused. "I will let you keep that if you do one thing for me, is that ok with you?" He said, his tone calm. "Ok then," I said, scared, "what is it you want me to do?" "I want you to hold the end of my cane until I say so, ok?" he asked. I nodded and did what he said and the moment that I placed my hand on his cane, he said, " _In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love_ ,"

And with that said a small flash of light came from the cane. This startled me and I dropped it on the ground. "What just happened?" I asked, freaked out. "Nothing," he said, starting to stand up, "I just chose you to be successor." Seeing the confusion on my face he chuckled and said, "you will understand one day but for now, I would recommend that you stay here because I think your luck is about to change." And with that he walked off.

2 hours later, police came and took me into custody and since then my life had changed for the better.


	2. Chapter 1: 12 years later

"Katharine, wait up," I said, short on breath. It has been 12 years since I saw that stranger and since then I been through more 10 foster homes, and as for my current home, well right now I am at a military boarding school. It's not all bad though because I made some friends. Katharine, my best friend and has a similar history to me, being found on streets and put in the foster care, turned to me and said "What's wrong Lloyd, can't keep up?" "It's not that," I said, "it's just that um, there is a meteor shower tonight and I was wondering if you would um" "What?" she asked? "If you would watch it with me?" I asked, blushing. "Sure," she said, "but I must ask, will Terrance be there?" Terrance, my roommate, a jock who picked on me the first day, was her foster brother and they did not get along. "Yes," I said, "but he was the one who thought of the idea." "Ok," she said, "but don't except me to talk to him okay?" "Ok," I said, grinning, "see you tonight."

Later that night Terrance, Katharine, and me were on the roof watching the sky waiting for the meteor shower to start. After ten minutes of waiting Terrance cleared his throat and said, "um, guys do you think that we were destined for something other this?" "Why do you ask, Terrance," I asked? "I don't know" he said, "I just have this funny feeling that something big is going to happen." I was about to say something when Katharine pointed to the sky and shouted, "guys look!" we looked to up to she was pointing and saw the most strangest thing, a star was going out. "What the scrap," I shouted, very confused. "I don't know what we just saw," Terrance said, "but that is what I am talking about because it could mean something big is around the corner." "Terrance," I said, standing up, "you have a weird imagination sometimes, come on guys lets go to bed.


	3. Chapter 2: Nightmare

Over the next few days' things were quiet at the boarding school we went to but in the town nearby said other wise. Apparently there was freak storm front coming our way and to make things worse, there were strange monsters have been spotted and were causing mayhem. One night after lights out, Terrance and I were in our dorm room reading when a loud crash got our attention. "What was that," Terrance asked? "I don't know," I said, "but just in case lets go find Katharine and check on her just in case." So we got dressed and went to go check on Katharine, but on the way to her room, we ran into trouble. The strange beasts were attacking anyone in their sight and two of them had laid their eyes on Terrance and me and attacked us. After a few minutes of trying to hurt them with no luck we deicide to out run our opponents. After we lost them we snuck to Katharine's room but when we got to her room we noticed that the door to her dorm room was broken down. Terrance and I lock eyes and readied our makeshift weapons; Terrance's was using a bent pipe, while I was using a medieval sword from a suit of armor, and went into the room

One thing that I noticed while we explored the dark room was that it was very quiet it was, I mean on a normal day you could hear Katharine rocking out to her favorite music. "Katharine," I shouted out, "are you ok?" The only response I got back was a feeble "run," followed by loud thud behind us. Terrance and I turned around to see the beastly thing ever to see the light. It was a robotic black bear that stood 10 feet tall, with razor sharp teeth and claws stained with blood, with another row of fangs on his torso, and strangely a yellow top hat and bowtie and right under his bowtie was a symbol of a heart with red spiked X right in the middle of the heart. And at his feet was Katharine. "Well, well, well," the beast said, "if isn't the damsel's knights in shining armor here to save her from the terrifying Heartless. To bad they don't have the proper tools to eliminate me." "Let her go," I said, rage boiling. "Easy Lloyd," Terrance said, placing a hand on my shoulder, "I don't think he is your standard run of the mill… whatever he is" "Listen to your friend, Lloyd," It said, sending a chill down my spine, "For I am beast of darkness and I can not be defeated by a simple sword. No, you would need a blade shaped like a key which none of you have." It then started laughing like it had won already, and this caused my blood to boil because it harmed Katharine, who Terrance managed to get her to safety and she looked like she wasn't breathing, so I raised the sword that I was holding and charged the beast.

The beast was caught by surprise when I charged at it but it managed to dodge my attack. "Now that was just rude," the beast said, "striking me when I was distracted." "So," I snarled. "Under normal situations I would make deal with my foe, but judging by your tone, you are not in the mood for negations." The only response it got from me was I raising my weapon and saying, "en guarde." "So be it," it said and it drew a sword from thin air and we both charged at each other.

As the beast and I basically dueled to the death, I started to think that challenging it was a bad idea because my opponent was more experienced in sword fighting than I was, so when I thought had just defeated it, it managed to disarm me and the next thing I knew I had lost the feeling in both of my arms and was held by the throat by the beast. Seeing the state I was in, it chuckled and said, **_"No Need For Sleep Tonight, Sweet Dreams Are Overrated."_** And with that said, it brought down the claw that wasn't holding me down onto my face and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 3: Traverse Town

I don't how long I was in my coma like state for but while I slept I had a very strange dream. I started out in cave and there was a talking flower, then I was in a city fighting grinning giants while moving around like a manic, after that I was a very deep hole where a light blue goat, a pink griffon and a yellow dragon were playing a card game, and the most scary part, a shadowy figure standing over Katharine lifeless body, laughing like crazy until he became the black bear and he said, **_"you shall not wake from this dream, no one shall hear you screaming, so will you hold for the ride that I will take on tonight? For I'm_** **Nightmare,** ** _your ruler, king of the eternal shadows, don't fear me, because together we'll have sweet dreams forever."_** After that he charged at me but right before he could sink his fangs into my head, I heard someone shout, "Three," followed by jolt of pain and I rejoined the world of the living.

The first thing I noticed was the pain in my right arm. It felt like my nervous system in my right arm was removed then reattached to my shoulder. The second thing I noticed was my eyesight. I could only see out of my right eye. I tried sit but I stop by a blond haired girl who looked around 15 or 16. "Easy," she said, trying to keep me from getting up, "you are still recovering from surgery." "Surgery," I said in disbelief, "please, I'm fine." And that was when I noticed that my right arm was not skin and bone, but metal. "What happened," I asked, very confused? "I found in the street a good thing too because you were bleeding very badly, I'm Winry, by the way, Winry Rockbell," she said, holding out her hand. "Lloyd," I replied, returning the handshake, and she helped me out of the bed. "Where am I," I asked her "Traverse Town," she said, "where those who lost their homes end up." "Wait you mean," I couldn't even finish my question. "Yeah," Winry said, "that want I thought at first too." I surveyed my surroundings and saw a mirror and saw why my eyesight was messed up. My left eye was clouded with a scar straight down it. I was blind in my left eye. "Tell me everything," I asked.

It took an hour for Winry to explain everything to me and I was still confused. "You know what," she said giving up, "I give up if you want to know how it works here you need to talk to Ekimu, and take this for your troubles." With that said she handed me 10,000 money. "Thanks," I said, "for the help," and left the room

30 minutes later I blew all the money Winry gave me on a Gunblade because I didn't want to be in a fight without a weapon. Anyway as I was looking for this Ekimu guy when someone in a black coat tried to attack me. "What do you want," I asked? My attacker said only one sentence, "rest young child, you have much to learn." And it attacked me on my left side and my world was swallowed by shadow.


	5. Chapter 4:Dive into the Heart

I was falling down a dark abyss. I didn't know how long I was falling for but I stopped I landed gently on my feet. I took a step forward and a light appeared at my feet and I realized that the floor I was standing on was made of stained glass and it depicted a 15-year-old girl fighting a skeletal dragon with a scythe and encircling them were small circles, each one a had person, each hold a weapon and past that were strange beasts with similar characteristics of the dragon. As I admired the art, I heard footsteps approaching me. I looked up to see a girl my age wearing a tear stained mask. " ** _So much to do, so little time…_** " she said. "What are you talking about," I asked, very confused? She didn't obliged me, " ** _take your time, do not afraid_** ," was all she said, " ** _Your fate is yet to be seen, now step forward._** " I did what she said and when I did, three weapons appeared. " ** _Power sleeps inside you_** ," she said, and as she said this, a shield with a saw like edge appeared on her left, my right. " ** _If you give form,"_** she continued, this time a wand with an orb shaped like a pyramid, and the color of gold appeared her right, my left. " ** _It will give you strength,"_** she finished and right behind her, the Gunblade I just purchased appeared. " ** _Choose well,"_** she said and with that she vanished without a trace.

It took all my willpower to not go straight for the Gunblade but look around because something told that once I choose something that was the path I would take. After a few minutes of thinking I was about to choose the shield when I something caught my eye. There was pair of bracelets on the opposite side of the Gunblade. I approached them intrigued by them. **_The Power of the Berserker. Chaotic energy. A set of weapons with untold power. Is this the power you seek?_** "Yes," I said and they vanished in a ray of light. **_Your path is set. Now, what will give up in exchange?_** "All right then," I said, then stared to look over my remaining choices. After a few minutes later of thinking, I finally choose the shield even though that would leave me very venerable to attacks. **_The power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. You give up this power?_** "Yes," I said and the shield vanished in a flash of light. **_You've chosen the power of the Berserker. You've given up the power of the Guardian. Is this the form you choose?_** I thought for a moment before saying, "yes." There was no answer this time but I heard the sound of glass breaking. I looked down to see that the floor starting to break below me. 'Not good,' I thought to myself as the floor finally gave away and I was once again falling.

I fell for a few minutes later I landed on another stained glass floor, this one depicting of a 15-year-old boy with a giant with similar characteristics behind him. As I examined the art the bracelets that I had chosen appeared on my arms and I stared in amazement, as they became gauntlets. After a few minutes of looking at them, the voice from earlier came back and said. **_You've gained the power to fight._** "Fight," I said and grinned, "now we're talking." **_There will be times when you have to fight. Keep your heart burning strong._** When it had finished talking, five shadow-like monsters began to rise from the ground and one of them pounced at me. I threw a punch causing the thing to instantly turn to black dust. The remaining four creatures sank back into the floor, and I was about to gloat when the strange voice said. **_Behind you!_** Confused, I turned around to see that one of the creatures had snuck up behind me. I threw a powerful uppercut just as it leaped to attack me, turning it to dust. The moment when the black dust touched the floor, I started to sink into floor and vision went black.

When I was able to see again, I was standing on another platform, and this one had two 12-year-old kids, one boy, with a hat and a journal with a number 3 on it, and girl, and they running from an eye of province. In front of me was doorway that seemed to lead to nowhere. Curious, I approached it and opened it. The moment I did the scenery changed and I was on an island. **_Hold on. The door is not yet ready. First, tell me about yourself._** The moment that the voice said this, three figures appeared. The first one was a 15-year-old boy whose left arm was deformed and had strange markings near his left eye. When he got to me, he asked with heavily British accent, "What's most important to you?" I knew this one very well so I answered, "Friendship." "Is friendship really that important," he asked? I grinned and nodded yes; this caused the boy to grin. The second one was a young man wearing a gold suit and a black bow tie. When he approached he asked me, "What do want outta life?" That one I also knew the answer to that one as well so I said, "I wish to see the world." "To see the world, huh?" he replied, and then walk off. The third and final one took me by surprise. It was a creature similar to robotic black bear but only in appearance, it was gold instead of black and had a purple top hat and bowtie instead of yellow. When it got to me, it looked at me in my only good eye and asked, "What are you most afraid of?" This one took me by surprise and I ended up blurting out, "I'm afraid of loosing myself. I don't want my rage to consume me." The beast's eyes filled with remorse and it said, "a wise answer for one with such a troubled past like yours." After it said this, the strange voice said, **_"You want friendship. You want to see the world. You're afraid of loosing yourself. Your adventure begins in the dead of night. Your road won't be easy, but a rising sun awaits your journey's end. The day you are crowned King of Shadows both far off and very near._**

 ****After it said that, there was a flash of light and I was back on the platform with the artwork of the twins and the eye of providence, except this time there was a set stained glass steps, leading somewhere. Curious, I walked up them and when reached the end of the steps, I was on another platform this had a 16-year-old boy with a key-like sword in his hands on it, but I didn't have a chance to look at it because the moment I stepped into the center, the strange voice said, ** _"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes. But don't be afraid. And don't forget…"_** After it said that I turned around to see that my shadow had became a monster. It tried to smash me with its hand, but I sidestepped and punched it. After that though I started to sink into the floor and as I did, the voice said to me, **_"-But don't be afraid, Lloyd. You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget: You are the heir of shadows."_** When it had finished I was swallowed by the shadows.

I was trap in the shadows with no way out, and the more I tried to struggle free the tighter its grip. I finally gave up and when I did the shadows holding me started to change but I couldn't see due to any visibility. I was about to give up hope when I heard someone calling my name. Desperate I held out my hand and someone grabbed it and pulled me back into the real world.


	6. Chapter 5: Remnant

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I was on a clock tower and it was the middle of night. The second thing was that I wasn't alone; three other people were starting to come to their senses. I recognized one of them as Katharine, the other two, a boy and a girl I didn't recognized. The third and final thing was that my clothes changed. I was wearing a brown leather jacket that the insignia of a shield with two key-like-swords in front of the shield on the back, had an eye patch over my blinded eye, and I still had the gauntlets on but they were in their inactive mode. Not want to disturb the others I decided to look at sky and I noticed that the moon was broken. As I wondered how that could have done something like that when someone sat down next to me. I turned excepting it to be Katharine, but instead it was the boy. He nodded to me and said, "Have we met before?" "No," I scoffed, "why do you asked?" "I just have a strange feeling that we met before," he said. "Same here, I'm Lloyd, by the way," I said holding out my hand. "Sora," he said, shaking my hand. After that he told me some of his adventures and let me just say I was impressed. After he finished talking, the girl I didn't know woke up and joined us. "Sora," she said, "where are we?" "Don't know Kairi," Sora said. "But I have a feeling that we are about to find out," I said looking behind them. They turned to see a woman glaring at us. "Let me guess," I said, "you want us to follow or we will be punished?" I took her by surprise but she regained her cool and said, "yes." "In the that case," I said jumping down to wake up Katharine, "take us to your leader."

Several minutes later, the woman, who introduced herself as Glynda Goodwitch led us into the headmaster's office. "Professor Ozpin," she said the moment we entered the room, "I found these four on the clock tower I want to know who they are and how they got here." The headmaster, a man with silver hair, looked at us and said, "I have a feeling that they are not from Remnant, in fact I believe that all four of them are keyblade wielders." Katharine and I were confused at term, but Sora and Kairi were shocked. "How did you that me, and Kairi are keyblade bearers," asked Sora? This caused Ozpin to grin and say, "let's just say long ago a keyblade bearer visited Remnant, and since I will not find anything on your four in the database, I'll forge you some documents. For your names, what would you like?" I was the first one to respond. "Lloyd Dreamheart," I said. "Sora Keyheart," said Sora. "Kairi Lightsoul," Kairi answered. "Katherine Saber," Katherine said. A few minutes later, Ozpin was finished with the documents, and then continued, "to keep you four under the radar, I would suggest that you enroll here in my combat school, as second year students." Sora, Kairi, and I were over excited about this but Katherine was a bit concerned. "Um, Professor," she said, "I don't have a weapon." "Don't worry Katherine," I said, placing my hand her shoulder, "you know what you can my gunblade." And with that said I gave her my gunblade. Seeing this caused Ozpin to grin and say, "now that we have that settled, all that is left is the entrance exam." This bummed everyone but me. "What type of test," I asked? "In order to enter Beacon, you must pass a combat exam, entailing a landing drop into the Emerald Forest," Ozpin explained, "after that you each must obtain a relic and bring it back to me; all while you will be trying everything in your power to survive the hoards of soulless creatures known as the Creatures of Grimm." "Ok then," I said, hyped, "when do we start?" "First thing tomorrow morning," Glynda said, "so I would recommend that you would get some rest." The four of us nodded. "Where should we sleep for the night," Kairi asked? "Your choice," Ozpin said, "just be sure it is out of the line of sight of my students." "You have a deal," I said and the four of us left the room.

After a few hours of sleep me, Sora, Katherine and Kairi where on the Beacon cliffs waiting for the exam to start. After several minutes of waiting, a camera zoomed by, and Ozpin's voice said, "I have already informed you of what to do when you enter the forest. But you'll need to have your own landing strategy to avoid unwanted circumstances." 'Landing strategy,' I thought to myself, 'what does he mean by that?' I got my answer a few minutes later when I was launched into the air.

I would like to say that I had a plan but to tell you the truth, the only thing I was thinking was 'AAAAAAAHHHHHH.' I really thought I was going to die the moment I crashed into something. Anyway as I was thinking of what my will would say, my belt buckle started to glow and the next thing I knew I was wearing equipment I was familiar with, 3DMG. Grinning, I took aim and fired a grappling hook and soon I was safely on ground. The moment I landed on the ground my gear vanished and my belt buckle now had a symbol similar to the one on my jacket but this one had wings instead of keyblades. After a few minutes of exploring I found the ruins and by the looks of it I was the first one there, so I decided to sketch. You can go ahead and laugh but I always wanted to be artist. Anyway I was drawing out what I saw in the dream I had with the stained glass artwork and I had just finished the platform of the boy and the giant behind him, when I heard a commotion nearby. I quickly put away my sketchbook and turned to see Kairi, Katherine, and Sora running at high speed towards me, followed by a bunch of beasts I have never seen before. "Ah scrap," I huffed in frustration, and I activated my gauntlets, which I decided to name Celestial Shadows, and ran to help them.

After several minutes of fighting, the four of us had finished off the strange monsters. "Nice work guys," Sora said, oblivious to my death stare. "Can we get back to our main objective," I said, ending the moment. "Lloyd's right, Sora," Kairi said and I was glad that someone agreed with me. "Oh come on, Lloyd," Katherine said, "what's wrong with a little-" "Our goal is to get a relic and bring it back to Ozpin," I shouted, "NOT PLAY 123 SLAUGHTER ME STREET, YOU HORROR CRAZED GLITCH!" With that said I grabbed a relic, which looked like a key chain, and made my way back to Beacon.

By the time I had reached the courtyard, the others had caught up me, and were trying to cheer me up. When we had reached the court yard Ozpin and professor Goodwitch were waiting for us. "Good work you four," Ozpin said, a little impressed, "anyway, I am going to make this quick," and he explained some things to us about our cover stories. "Also watch out for the welcoming party." "What-" Sora started to ask but he didn't get to finish because he was tackled by girl with orange hair. "That what," Ozpin said. Then he and Goodwitch greeted the girl and left. The girl seemed to be rambling about who knows what until someone yelled out, "NORA!" I turned to see where the girl had come from were seven more people coming our way. "Ah come, Ren," the girl, who I guessed was Nora, said, "I was just talking to the new guys." "I'm pretty sure it was YOU that was doing all the talking Nora," said an 18-year-old boy with pink highlights in his hair. "You got that right," I chuckled, and held my hand, "Lloyd Dreamheart, by the way." "Lie Ren," he said, shaking my hand. "I think Sora's coming to," Katherine said. After a few minutes later the other kids had caught up to us. "So, you're the new guys?" asked a girl with white hair and a scar over her left eye. "Yes we are," I said, "I'm Lloyd Dreamheart, the boy on the ground is Sora Keyheart, the girl with the auburn hair is Kairi Lightsoul, and the girl with the midnight black is Katherine Saber, or Horror Glitch, as I know her as." "Oi," Katherine exclaimed, which got me to laugh. "Not bad, kid," said a girl with yellow hair, an immodest fashion style and interestingly, a pair of bracelets similar to mine on her hands, "I'm Yang Xiao Long and that is my baby sister, Ruby Rose, she may have a crush on you." "YANG!" shouted a girl with a red cloak, who I guess was Ruby. "How immature," said the girl with white hair, "I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress to Schnee Dust Company." "I am honored to meet you," I said in a mocking tone but did an elegant bow to stay on her good side. "I like him already," Yang said, slapping me on the back hard. "And you are?" I asked a girl with yellow eyes and a black bow tie on her head. "Blake Belladonna," she said, and I swear that I saw her bowtie twitch. "The name's Jaune Arc," said a boy with blond hair. "Pyrrha Nikos," said a girl wearing gladiator armor.

After a few minutes of talking with them, the twelve of us made our way to the auditorium and we split up, teams JNPR and RWBY went to the bleachers, while Katherine, Sora, Kairi, and I where on a raised stage with Ozpin. "Sora Keyheart, Katherine Saber, Lloyd Dreamheart, and Kairi Lightsoul," Ozpin said, and as he did a screen showed face shots of us, "your team gathered the Clockwork key chains, from now on you will be known as Team SKLK (Scarlet). Led by: Sora Keyheart." 'Wait, him,' I thought to myself, 'he thinks that combat is a game. I should be leader.' "You now have full privileges as students of Beacon Academy. Welcome you four," Ozpin said, interrupting my thoughts. I did my best to look excited but I just couldn't keep my anger down as I saw Sora excited and all that other stuff and I made a vow that I will make Sora pay, NO MATTER WHAT!


	7. Chapter 6:Classes and Fears

'I am dreaming,' I thought to myself, 'this isn't real.' I was at a kid's birthday party and four kids were picking on a boy who I guessed was the birthday kid. I tried to tell the kids to stop but my voice wasn't working. "Wow, your brother is kind of a baby isn't he?" said the kid wearing a mask of a bear. "It's hilarious," said a boy wearing a mask of a fox. "Why don't we help him get a closer look? He'll love it!" he exclaimed and I realize that the boy they were tormenting was his younger brother. "No! Please!" cried out the boy, and tears were falling down his face. "Come on guys," the older brother said, "let's give this little man a lift. He wants to get up close and personal!" And with that said, the four of them picked up the crying child and started to carry him to towards two golden animatronics. The child tried to protest but this just caused the kids to laugh and bring him closer. When they had reached the animatronics, the kid was really freaking out. "Hey guys," his brother said to his pals, "I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!" 'Please no,' I thought. "On THREE!" the older brother said, "one…. two…" At three they put the kid into bear's mouth. I watched in horror as the kid tried to free himself. Then there was sickening crunch as Fredbear's jaw closed on the boy's head and a wave of pain took over me causing me to scream in agony. Then the scenery changed and I was with Ruby in dark hallway, running for our lives from who knows what, then I was standing in front of grave that was on the edge of a cliff and I was wearing Ruby's cloak and I was crying. Then finally I was back on the stained glass platforms, fighting the black bear, which I decided to call Nightmare. As me and Nightmare clashed, gauntlets vs. sword, Nightmare was taunting me and all this did was fill my rage until he said, "you are weak, spawn of Nightmarionne, and you will fall, just like your mother and your friends." This caused me to snap and I unleashed a fury of punches on him until he was on his knees. "I will never be like you, Nightmare," I snarled ready to destroy him. But as I was about to land the killing blow, a girl wearing a black coat stabbed me in the heart with a keyblade. "Game Over, Lloyd," she said in a familiar voice as she slowly pulled the blade out of my chest along with my heart.

I woke up in a cold sweat, my hand over my heart. 'What the scrap was that about,' I thought to myself. As I was going over the dream in my head I noticed the time. 9:30 AM. Scrap, class was going to start in 25 minutes. Scrambling, I got dressed in my school uniform and made a mad dash for my first class.

I had just reached the classroom and the first thing I noticed was that my team was in their seats, talking away. I glared at them as I took my seat. Still I was still ticked off that my team didn't wake me up on time, I decided to sketch until class started. "What are you drawling," someone asked me. I looked up to see that I was sitting next to Ruby. "I have no clue," I responded. Rudy looked like she was going to say something when the teacher entered the room. "Good morning class," the teacher said, "for those who do not know, I am Professor Port and this is Grimm Hunting." After that he went into a very detailed backstory about himself, and to tell you the truth I wasn't paying attention to his story but was instead sketching out the drawings of the Grimm behind him in my sketchbook and I was done with that, I started to draw out Ruby, who had fallen asleep. "NOW!" Professor Port boomed, waking up the students who had fell asleep during his speech, "we have a new team of students here I'd like to test. I have a Beowolf in this cage. Which of you think you can kill it the fastest?" I was about to volunteer when someone in my team said, "I'll do it." It was Katherine. "Aha! Perfect Miss Saber!" Port exclaimed, "Go and get changed into your gear. We shall see your reflexes in action." At that, Katherine got up and walked to the locker room, but on her way she stopped next to me and said, "you can have your gunblade back, Lloyd I don't need it anymore." And left the room.

A few minutes later she came back into the classroom wearing a black coat and strangely, a keyblade. As she walked past me, she placed my gunblade in front of me. "Are you ready Katherine?" Professor Port asked, standing next to a cage. "Yes I am," she said, and I noticed that she had psychotic look in her eyes and I realized what her plan of attack was. 'Slag no,' I thought and started to shake very badly as the memories of her twisted pranks that she pulled on me. "Then… FIGHT!" Port shouted pulling a lever. The beowolf slowly walked out of the cage, laid its eyes on Katherine and attacked.

Katherine just stood there as the beowolf charged at her, heck some of the students were telling her to fight. When the beast got close enough to kill her, she just smiled and flicked her wrist, and at that moment the beast started to howl in agony and began to mutilate itself to death. Everyone, including Professor Port, watched in shock, but just then the bell rang, signaling the end of class and everyone left in a hurry. 'Oh boy,' I thought to myself, 'this is going to be a long day.'

The rest of the day was a dozy and let me say things were about to go south. The rest of my classes were pretty boring but by lunch, what had happened in Professor Port's class had spread like wildfire and everyone was asking my team what happened and if that was Katherine's semblance and what were ours. "My semblance is Drive Forms," Sora explained, "which allows me to increase any ability of my choice." "Mine is light based," Kairi said, "meaning that I can use light in any of my actions." "Mind control," Katherine replied. And when they asked me I would say, "My semblance hasn't taken form yet." And that would get them to leave. And as for team RWBY, don't even get me started. Ruby is a weapon fanatic who despite having a unique weapon of her own, which was scythe from what I heard, she loved seeing new ones and she had set her sites on my 3DMG. Weiss on the other hand is a spoiled brat who makes rude comments every now and then. Blake was the silent but deadly type of person, and whenever I asked about her past, she would give me the cold shoulder. Yang was another story completely. She is a bruiser with the power to become stronger with each blow she takes and if you mess with her hair she will go ballistic. I learned that last part the hard way and was sent to the ER with a broken arm because of it. Either way after a long day of stress and pain, I was ready for sleep. 

I had to jinx myself with sleep, because the moment I closed my eyes, I had another dream. It started off with me in canyon, along with Terrance, who was wearing a kimono that had the symbol of earth on it, and we were training. Then I was on pirate ship where a boy with a hook for his right hand and the symbol for fire on his jacket was giving out orders. After that I was on frozen lake where a girl with strange scars all over her was cutting out ice from the lake. Next I was in a huge library where a boy with a purple top hat and bowtie was reading a book. Finally I was fighting Nightmare once more but this time, when the girl stabbed me her hood was down and I saw her face. It was Katherine. "Game over, Lloyd," she said as she pulled her weapon out of my chest, causing me to wake up in a cold sweat. 

"Lloyd, are you ok?" Ruby asked me as we were walking down the halls one day. Lately I have been having issues sleeping due my nightmares and it was taking a toll on me. "No," I said, "I not ok." I was going to say more but just then someone tapped my shoulder and asked, "Excuse me, do either of you know the way to Ozpin's office?" we turned around to see a girl my age with amber eyes, rosy cheeks, and platinum blonde hair with purple highlights. "Down the and take a left. The elevator will take you to his office," Rudy said. "Thank you," the girl said and walked off, whistling Pop goes the Weasel while she walk. 'That was weird,' I thought to myself as I went through the day.


End file.
